1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to active head restraint systems for vehicle seats.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats are provided with movable head restraints for moving to an impact position in response to an impact condition. One example of a vehicle seat having a movable head restraint is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0103190 A1, which published on May 18, 2006.